


Saturday Night/Monday Morning

by a_smut_sundae



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drunkness, M/M, Masturbation, Unreliable Narrator, but here we are, no one asked for this, sportscaster/weatherman au, tags will update as we progress, unbeta'd because I didn't want to lose my nerve about actually posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_smut_sundae/pseuds/a_smut_sundae
Summary: Rhett is the new local tv station's sports anchor, Link is the weatherman.Prior to their meeting on Monday morning and new to town, Rhett decides to go and try his luck with the locals on Saturday night.After an evening of missed opportunities, he comes home frustrated and begins channel surfing and well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
If you are uncomfortable with the idea of someone masturbating over someone in something that is not porn, this is not the fic for you.
> 
> Trust me, there is plenty of fic elsewhere. This is not the fic you are looking for if that ain't your thing.
> 
> Also this is not beta read - so apologies for any mistakes, typos, etc.

Raleigh meant stability for Rhett.  
A permanent position was hard to come by with the constant changes in media, but he found one.  
He had been the weekend sports anchor and content creator for a small television channel in Georgia for the last two years, but as they merged into a syndicated network, he was let go.  
So when he was offered the position at GMM22 in North Carolina, the decision to move wasn’t a difficult one. Rhett only had to worry about himself. There hadn’t been anyone for a while in spite of Rhett’s best efforts.  
  
New to town he had hoped after a day of unpacking that heading to the bar a few blocks away would be a good reward.  
  
The bar was your usual cookie cutter local bar. A mix of sporting jerseys with beer advertisements on the walls and filled with the usual generic bar flies. A few martinis later, Rhett was in his element. The occasional flirt with anyone who approached made for entertainment, but not enough to hold his attention. He rolled out his usual routine of putting on his smooth news anchor voice for the potential female interests, and discussed sports with the men.  
One woman in particular Rhett struck up a conversation about the pay inequity between the men's and women's US football teams. 40 minutes later, she ended up leaving with Rhett’s number. Rhett however left without a name or her number.  
  
Defeated, Rhett stumbled back to his apartment. Too awake to sleep, but definitely not in the right frame of mind to be out in public - it was probably best not to be out on the town well past drunk, a couple of nights before starting a new job as the local tv station's sports anchor.

He switched the tv on and ungracefully sat on the couch. Rhett began flicking through the channels before coming across a man with salt and pepper hair and bright blue eyes droning on about a front that was coming through the state next week.

Rhett was not exactly in the correct head space to be making good decisions. The few potential nibbles he had at the bar had all come to nothing, which left him feeling frustrated. If he had looked to his right, there was his phone with enough dating apps, or infinite porn to keep him amused. But no, his gin soaked brain decided to focus on the lips of the man on the screen currently talking about temperatures and how great they would feel wrapped round his cock.  
  
Rhett palmed himself through his jeans, imagining the man on the tv kneeling in front of him. How it would feel for him to lick and tease the head of his cock while Rhett ran his fingers through his hair. Rhett let out a low moan as he undid his jeans and wiggled them and his boxers down over his thighs. The man in his mind had moved on to riding Rhett’s cock, slowly taking it in before fucking himself hard.  
“I bet you’re real tight.” Rhett muttered to the television as he worked himself harder.  
It was quick and dirty, but Rhett lacked the comprehension to be concerned by the potential lack of morality of the situation. His stomach now covered in his own cum, Rhett fell back against the sofa, listening to the voice of the newly inducted to the spank bank weatherman.  
  
That was until he heard the sign off.  
  
“Thanks for watching the late news on GMM22. I’m Link Neal, good night.”  
Sobriety slammed Rhett back into the real world.  
  
_ Oh no. _ _  
_ _ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
_ _  
_ Rhett’s conscience decided now would be a good time to kick into overdrive.  
  
_ Fuck. _ _  
_ _ I just jerked off to one of my new colleagues.  
_ _  
_ Rhett stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, trying to regain some composure as he drank.  
  
_ This is not good._  
  
Rhett slinked off to bed, doomed to a night of fitful sleep.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rhett had spent Sunday trying to rationalize the Saturday Night situation. In the end, he came to the conclusion that it was no one’s business but his own and he’s sure that he wasn’t the only one that jerked off to some random on tv.

He then got sidetracked by thinking about if people had masturbated to him all afternoon instead of organizing his wardrobe.

Monday morning rolled around and Rhett found himself becoming increasingly nervous as he got ready for work. He had planned his first day of work outfit last night, but couldn’t find his shirt.

_ I will not be late for my first day of work _

He found the blue button up crumpled at the bottom of a box.

_ Fuck. _

He grabbed the iron and board from the linen cupboard and frantically ironed the shirt, with one eye on the clock. He unplugged the iron once he was done and raced out the door.

_ It’s not like anyone is going to know you jerked off to the weather man unless you tell them, and if you’re that stupid, well you deserve to be fired. _

***  
  
Rhett made it to the reception desk of MB22 with seconds to spare. He had met his new producer, Stevie a couple of times. She seemed nice enough and easy to get along with, which put Rhett at ease when she called after the final interview to offer him the job.   
  
“Welcome Rhett, so pleased to finally have you with us.” Stevie offered her hand    
“Glad to be here.”   
  
After being handed his keypass and shown where his desk is, Stevie walked Rhett around introducing him to the staff.   
Ellie sat next to Rhett and was field reporter, super bubbly or nervous - Rhett couldn’t tell.   
Emily, the news anchor was next to be introduced and was kind enough. Big laugh.   
  
Rhett was feeling at ease until he saw someone else approaching.   
  


It was him.   
  


The blue eyed man that was Rhett's drunken wank material.   
“This is our weatherman, Link Neal.” Stevie broke his Rhett’s trance   
“Nice to meet you.” Rhett held out his hand.

“Is it true what they say about tall men McLaughlin?” Link shook Rhett’s hand, eyes glinting with a hint of cheekiness.

Rhett could feel the blood rising to his cheeks. _I_ _ s he really going to ask me that in front of everyone? _   
  


“That you were a basketball player.”   
  


_ Good job Rhett, you see a gorgeous man, and your mind goes to the gutter.  _ __ Doesn't help that you jerked off while watching him on Saturday...  
  


“Ah yeah. Not since High school though. Back issues.” 

“I know a great massage therapist if you haven't already found anyone yet.”   
“I might take you up on that.”   
Link smiled at Rhett, “I look forward to working with you.”   
“Same.” Rhett managed to force out of his mouth.   
Rhett took a moment to try and reset his thoughts as went and sat at his desk.   
  
Stevie looked across to Link    
“So what do you think?”   
“Seems quiet, but nice enough.”   
“Well you did use potentially the cheesiest pick up line on him in a professional setting. I would be thrown off too - and considering if I need to talk to HR.”   
Link opened his mouth to defend himself, but Stevie cut him off.   
“It’s ok, if he asks I’ll just tell him that you are perpetually putting your foot in your mouth.”   
“Thanks Stevie.”   
“Play nicely with this one Neal.”    
  
***  
  
The first broadcast went well, he threw to Link without blushing and felt great.    
  
Rhett walked to his desk, waving good night to Emily as she left. He began to pack his bag for the night as Link came up to him.   
  
“You did great tonight Rhett.”   
“Thanks.”   
“I’m sorry about earlier, I’m great at talking before thinking about what I’m about to say first.”   
Rhett could feel the blush from earlier in the day coming back, “No need to apologize. It happens to all of us.”   
Link handed Rhett a piece of paper, “This is the number for that massage therapist, I mentioned earlier. I messed up my shoulder up somethin’ bad a while ago and I’ve found they’re great with injuries.”   
“Thanks, I appreciate it.”   
“Oh and my number is there as well, if you know, you’re looking for some company.”   
  
_ He is going to be the end of me.  _ Rhett thought as he slipped the paper into his pocket and picked up his bag. _   
_ _   
_ “I’ll see ya later.” Rhett could see Link’s cheeks redden, as he felt his own cheeks flush with blood.   
“Please think about it. I’d love to take you out for dinner as a welcome to town.”   
“I’ll let you know.”   
  
Link watched as Rhett disappeared into the lift, letting out a sigh as he gathered his things. He didn’t mean to make things awkward. He truly didn’t. But Rhett made Link feel giddy in a way he didn’t think was possible anymore.   
  
__ He is definitely going to be the end of me.   
  
  



End file.
